Red Love- Alucard X Cyrus
by cyrusdoom
Summary: Based on the aftermath of the Pokemon Adventures manga (Diamond and Pearl series), a newly changed Cyrus is now open to learning about emotions. But when a certain vampire, free of his former master's control, lays his eyes on Cyrus, he plans to harass his new prey. There is drama, comedy, and romance and a lot of headcanons. Smut in later chapters. I don't own anything!


(Red Love Chapter 1)

The man sat at his desk, trying to study over the papers and documents spread out. "One...Two... Three." He clicked his fingers on the desk in an odd pattern. Perhaps he was just irritated by something."Four... Five... Six." His counting was odd, but it was a daily task for him. "Seven... Eight... Nine..." He looked over at the clock. "Ten..." He got up and put another pile of papers on his desk. This was just another one of his many tasks he had to take care of. The sound of a knock on his door broke his concentration on a signature line. The pen itched the paper, causing a nice line from the "A" to slant way off the paper. The man looked over to the door with a cold glare. "...You may enter..." The younger man slowly walked in. "I don't have all day. Make your time, and make it quick."

"Y-Yes sir, sorry sir." The boy came in and sat in front of the older mans desk. "I find it odd, Commander that you took a seat without my command. I only told you to enter..." The boy looked up at him with a bit of a frown."Y-Yes sir, I'm sorry."

"So what is so important that you just had to interrupt me in the middle of my paper signing?"

"W-Well Cyrus sir, it is with most regret for me to inform you of our recent failure in the teams funding, which has hit an all time low. Plus the pursuit of new energy for the region had a mass of failure on Mars's end." All Cyrus could do was glare at the young man, he was for some odd reason, speechless. "C-Cyrus sir?" Cyrus' finger clicking and the heavy breathing of the commander were the only sound in the office. It echoed in the young ones mind. He could only imagine the next respond from Cyrus. "You know, commander... I don't care too much for bad news, and if this is all you really had to tell me, then I wish you to leave my sight, now." The commander got up from his seat and took the scold from his boss. Cyrus looked back down at his paper and growled to himself. "Why?" He usually never accepted anything else but what he knew, and what he knew was absolute. His belief was that if you wanted something you had to work for it which went well with his belief of a perfect, utopia world. However, the thought of something different in his mind was not something he was used to. "Why... Do I feel this way...? I never really feel, so why now?" He massaged his face, covering his face with his hands. "Huh...?" He took his left index finger and felt the upper skin under his eye. "Water... No, tears. Impossible." It was odd for him to feel any emotion but yet, his eyes were filled with salty water. Was he upset with the mess, the failure of the team, or was he just a broken man, sitting alone? His finger clicking stopped.

Cyrus took a deep breath, looked at the papers spread on the desk and collected them into an organized pile for pick up. "I suppose that's it for now." He looked at the clock, now reading at 5. "I bet Saturn is cooking again. Hnn... Perhaps better to go out, maybe." He scanned the halls, filled with grunts and the like, patrolling the halls. They turned to face Cyrus. "Boss!" They all lowered their heads in unison as he walked past them. "It is your job as my underlings to do as you are told... Then by my will, you will keep the HQ secure while I, your leader will be away to take care of some important business." He walked out the door and took out his cellphone to locate a restaurant he can eat at. "Hm, where to... Ah, here." He tapped the screen on his phone allowing the directions to the restaurant pop into view. He then proceeded to pull out his car keys to the black car sitting in a van filled parking lot. It was funny how his car stood out from all the white and black vans, but it didn't bother him much, being different was part of who he was... and there was a lot different about Cyrus. He unlocked the car with a press of a button and walked over to the driver's side of the car to open the door. He took a deep sigh, and relaxed into his seat, starting up the car for his leave to the restaurant.

There he stood, in the woods, watching his next meal leave the parking lot filled with vans."Well this is going to be fun." He smirked, baring his fangs. He began to slowly follow the man, planning his next attack. He stopped as soon as the man reached a neon lighted, over the top, five star restaurant. He gave the building a disgusted look and snarled. "Oh... lovely. He's a prissy boy. What fun."

Cyrus looked around at the place. "Hn, I suppose this is the best place I can find. A bit flashy though. Not my taste, but much better than 'Saturn Surprise'..." He shivered at the thought. He locked the car up before heading to the entrance. "Oh! Well, hello!~ Sir, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a table for one, I made reservations under the name Akagi, Cyrus Akagi..."

"Oh yeas!~ Right this way." The man guided Cyrus to a table and smiled at him. "Uhaha, yes... Thank you. . . .I'll need a moment to decide, please." The man nodded and walked away, strutting. "What kind of restaurant is this again...?"

He walked into the restaurant, wearing a black suit, sun glasses, and a deadly smirk. "Oh my.~ You must be Mr. Tepes, I got your reservations sir. Right this way. Please follow me!~" He rolled his eyes behind his tinted sun glasses and followed the man to his table. "So, are you ready to order?"

"Not quite yet, I'd like to observe the menu tonight." He looked over at Cyrus sitting a few tables away. The waiter, confused, looked at where he was looking. "Oh!~ I see what you mean. Well this restaurant is perfect for that. Have fun.~" He snarled a bit, but then disguised it with a smile.

Cyrus took a deep breath. "Why did I come here? It's so... Flamboyant. Maybe I should have took my chances with 'Saturn Surprise'." He caught the gaze of what seemed to be a younger man with sun glasses, peering at him through the tinted leans. "Is that man... staring at me... Or dear Arceus, is he staring at my ass? Oh Arceus, I need to get out of here now." He covered his face with the menu in hope to hide his face from whom he saw as a creeper. After some time he peered over the menu only to jump back in surprise at the creeper in the shades standing right in front of him. " Uh... C-Can I help you? Oh no... Is it my ass!? Listen, I-I-I don't know what you take me for b-but I don't go... that... w- What are you doing?" The man began to grope his ass and smirk, which caused Cyrus to let out the most unnatural scream only Arceus could hear. "My ass, I knew it! 'Saturn Surprise' would have never done this to me!" The man laughed in pure amusement at Cyrus' reaction. He removed his hands and smacked his ass "A-Are you quite d-done yet!?"

"... Oh, I'm quite done... For now." He walked away with a grin on his face. "Waiter! I'm gonna to pay you for the water, give you a tip... and leave your fine establishment. 'Saturn Surprise', here I come." He walked out towards his car, and got ready to leave. "Sir... Tepes... Um, Alucard is it?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to order now?"

"Nope, lost my appetite, have to go find it." He smirked. The waiter sighed at the loss of another customer, but got out of his way to let him leave.

Cyrus pulled out his keys for his car... "Try to go out to eat and you get groped by a creep in orange tinted sun glasses... What a night."

"You said it."

"Oh Arceus... No. NOT MY ASS!"

"Shh. Relax, I don't want your ass." He got closer to Cyrus, baring his fangs."

"O-Oh., those are some sharp teeth..." Cyrus flinched and tried to back away, but Alucard pinned him to the car door. "you're not a human, are you?"

Oh no, of course... I'm not. Why would I want to be a human? It's no fun."

"I'm going to die... aren't I?"

"Stop asking so many questions, I don't like it when my food talks to me."

"Okay, you got me. I'm on 'Punked'... right? Where are the cameras?"

"... Humans really are stupid..."

"Oi! I'll have you know I'm a scientific genius!"

"Good. I never ate a scientific genius before." Cyrus' eye began to twitch. "Oh... shit. I'm going to die... Ah! Wait, I'm smart, I can get out of this. Hey, look over there, a blood drive!"

"... Do you take me for a fool, human?"

"Well... actually, yes? I mean no... Maybe." Alucard snarled at his response "Shut up, food!" Cyrus cringed as Alucard was prepared to strike. He began to panic and seeing no other means of escape, he lunged his knee into Alucard's groin. "You pathetic human..." Alucard snarled. Cyrus used this momentary distraction and fled to his car. "For now, you can get away... but next time you won't be so lucky, human."

Two nights after the rather strange encounter, Cyrus was alone in his office and drinking his coffee. He let out a deep sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "Well... this week has been nothing short of interesting."

"Sir!"

"... Yes, come in..." He sighed. "What does it take to get some quiet around here?"

"Boss Cyrus, sir... were you expecting someone?"

"No, Why?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion at his commander."Well, there's a man here who says he knows you, sir. I thought you would like to go see." Cyrus looked down at his coffee and the book set aside for later. "Tell whoever it is I can't entertain right now, I'm rather busy..."

"B-but sir."

"I ordered... I did not ask."

"Y-Yes sir... I accept this order, and I'll go tell him to leave."

"Excellent." Cyrus sat back in his chair and relaxed himself. "Hm, might as well see what's so important..." He got up and walked over to the window that overlooked Veilstone City to get a view of the front gate. "Ah, that's the waiter from last night..." He shivered at the thought of what took place the night before. "I wonder what he needs. I gave them the money for the water, so then why is he here now...?

Mars walked back to the waiter who was standing at the front gate into the building. "Ah, so?"

"The boss is too busy to entertain at the moment, please come back at another time." Mars gave the waiter a smile. "But, I need to talk to him about what happened last night at the restaurant."

"I'm sorry sir, you will just have to w- Cyrus walked over to Mars and tapped her shoulder. "I'll take care of it, commander... You are dismissed, return to your work In the lab." Mars turned to see her boss, confused. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"I thought you were busy?" Cyrus scratched his shoe on the ground and then gave Mars a smile. "Ah, I'm done. Besides, I'll take care of this issue... After all, I was the one who was at the place at the time he is speaking of. So, return to your work, please." Mars nodded and headed back inside. "Alright, I paid for the water. What do you want now?" The man, shorter than Cyrus, looked up at him and looked rather concerned. "You see, I'd like to apologize for the um, uh... the misunderstanding a few nights ago. He usually does not act like that. Alucard is a regular customer, you see. He is usually, how you say-" Cyrus cut him off. "Not so ass grabby?"

"Well, that's a simple way to put it." Cyrus shivered a bit. "So, he usually does not assault other people while eating... Then why me?"

"He must have noticed how uncomfortable you were with the type of restaurant, and most likely just wanted to mess with you. He can be a bit of a mischievous person..." Cyrus chuckled. "Ha, mischievous. Yes, that explains it... he had his hands all over my ass!" Cyrus glared slightly. "I'm sure that was just his way of messing with me, yes? I hope you caught on that I'm being 'highly' sarcastic, because where I come from... you don't do that!

"I see, but sir, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Lately people who have come to the restaurant have vanished after having an encounter with Alucard, never to come back again. Some of them are regulars, they usually always come in for lunch or dinner! You are the only person I know who had an encounter with Alucard, but did not go missing afterwords. I'm thinking we might have a criminal in our hands, and I'd like to know if you witnessed anything odd or suspicious about him that might link him to the missing people?"

"Witnessed? I was the bloody victim! He tried to sink his teeth into my neck!"

"W-What? You mean like a vampire?"

"I would assume, yes... or at least someone who is not human." The waiter paled at Cyrus' response. "Oh my...oh my word. So, you were attacked by him?"

"Yes, in the parking lot..."

"Oh dear. I need to go tell my boss about this so we can protect the rest of our customers. Well, I'm glad you were able to get away, Mr. Akagi." Cyrus nodded as the waiter left to go warn his boss and workers.

Cyrus thought about what the waiter had said about the missing people as he walked over to the side of the lake. "So, he eats people..." He sat on the grass and looked at the flowing water. "Pokemon of the lake... it has been some time since I last found myself at this lake bed, talking to you." He paused. "I know now that my actions have set me to be who I am now. Those kids taught me that you can have a complete heart as long ass you have emotion, willpower, and knowledge. With those three items, one can become whole."

". . . Is he talking to a... lake? Oh well, no matter. He's distracted. This is the perfect time for me to attack him." Alucard smirked, standing behind a tree. "Maybe I can become complete one day. Hm, maybe I'll find someone who makes me complete. Perhaps that someone who can save me and show me what no one showed me when I was young." He poked at the grass as some stray tears fell down his cheek. "A-Again...tears. Am... I sad? These emotions, they are still so new... I'm still getting used to them. Mesprit, teach me... please, I beg of you." The lake water began to move rapidly as the silhouette of a strange looking creature emerged from the lake. "Kyaunn"

"Ah! It's you, you heard my sorrow, yes. I know what I did in the past was something to be frowned upon... but it's true I changed. Won't you sense the pain inside and help me to understand these emotions?" The Pokemon looked at Cyrus for what felt like a long minute to the man before finally giving him a smile and begin to fly around him. "Kya, Kyaunn!" It seemed more than pleased to help Cyrus. It nuzzled his face and brushed it's tails under his chin to show it's happiness and trust. "R-Really? I'm so pleased to hear this. I feel so warm, this new feeling is something I wish to feel more of." He gave a smirk at the Pokemon. "Kya?" Mesprit tilted it's head and giggled. The Pokemon went behind Cyrus and pulled on his lips, forcing him to smile. "Ow...w-what are you doing? O-Oh, you want me to smile. I, uh... don't really do that, you see, I can't." Mesprit gave him a confused look. "Kya?"

"Well... I hardly smile. I don't think my body will...let me?"

"Kyau!" Mesprit frowned at Cyrus, giving him a sour look. "Kyaunn, ky, kya!"

"I assume you feel any human or Pokemon can smile no matter if they never smiled ever in their life, you just have to feel the emotions that make you smile? The thing is, I don't smile. I have no reason to unfortunately..." Mesprit whipped it's tails a bit at Cyrus as if trying to dismiss what he just said as not true. "Kyaa!" Mesprit floated over to some flowers close to where Alucard was standing, while Mesprit sensed his pressure, it continued to pick a blue rose, ignoring Alucard's completely. It gave Cyrus the rose and smiled at him. "Kya." The Pokemon said as if insisting Cyrus smile at the present presented to him. Cyrus chuckled as his lips formed into a slight smile at the flower given to him. " No one has ever given me a gift of nature as beautiful as this flower. It looks so wonderful. Thank you, Mesprit. Mesprit smiled at Cyrus and finally turned it's attention to the woods. "Kyaunn, Kya!" It glared at the tree Alucard was standing behind. "What, is there another Pokemon here?" Mesprit shook it's head at Cyrus and pulled him away from the area. Alucard snarled as his supposed meal was brought to safety. Mesprit took Cyrus back to the road before the entrance to the lake area and smiled at him, hugged him and left back to the lake. "Huh... I wonder what had Mesprit so upset to cause it to protect me. Must have been some kind of powerful Pokemon or something of the like. I guess now would be a perfect time to head back home. It's getting late." He looked at his watch. "5:56...yes. Hm, if I wait any longer Saturn will surely worry about me. I know Mars will too, hell, even Jupiter." He ran his hands through his hair before making his way back to the HQ.

Commander Mars stood there, waiting for the door to fly open. "You're late, boss." Cyrus sighed as he was greeted. "I was... uh, at the lake."

"Research?"

"You could call it that, yes." He smirked as he looked at the food on the table. "Mine, I assume?"

"Been yours for the past hour, sir. Again, I repeat, you're late." She said with a giggle. He sat down and glanced at the chicken and rice. "So, no 'Saturn Surprise' I take it?" Mars laughed. "No, no. Just some good, old chicken." He smiled. "Oh my word, a smile, that's new!" Cyrus chuckled at Mars's reaction. "Hehehehhahahahah... yes. I, uh... met 'someone.'" Mars grew interested. "Oooh, a girl!~" Cyrus sighed a bit. "No... just an old friend." He finished his last sip of the wine she pulled out for him. "T-thank you... Mars. I'll be in my office for the remainder of the night. If you need me, you know what to do."

"Sir!" She obeyed as quick as he gave the order. She watched Cyrus put the dishes in the dishwasher and left the room. As he left, she let out a sigh of wistfulness. "Oh, if only you noticed me. I even practiced my dance just for you." Mars murmured under her breath. Suddenly, an idea began forming in her head. If she planned it precisely, maybe it would catch his attention! Mars took off down the hall, coming up with a list of needed equipment.

Meanwhile, Cyrus had checked on his other commanders on his way to his office. He found himself rather pleased at their progress and simply ordered them to keep up with their work. Just as he turned down the hall to his office, he heard a giggle. Who was...that? Who was giggling? Curious and slightly annoyed, Cyrus entered his office. His feet stopped precisely two spaces into the room. His eyes were as wide as saucers. "M-Mars?" He sputtered out in disbelief. His commander smiled shyly from his office, wearing some kind of overcoat that hid what he assumed her normal attire. "Hi, Cyrus, sir. Why don't you come in and take a seat?" She invited, giving him a wink. He felt shock course through his body. What in Sinnoh was she doing?

Mars moved from behind his desk and strutted towards him, her hips moving in some kind of rhythm that only she could hear. Her smile only widened as she began pulling him toward his seat. "Sir, why don't you take a seat? I have...something to show you." She said mysteriously. "Mars, what are y-" Her finger barely touched his lips. She wagged it in front of his face and tsked. "Sir, don't make a sound. Not until the show was over." Okay. Well, he could only hope that she would hurry this up. He had paperwork to do. The door shut closed followed by the sound of a turning lock. His eyebrows nearly faded into his hairline as Mars pulled out a small boombox out of the overcoat and pressed play. Music, almost sexual, began playing throughout the room. Cyrus was about to ask her just what she was doing when he froze—again.

His commander, Mars, was slowly opening the overcoat. The overcoat fell to her feet, revealing a slim ribbon corset and a matching thong to go with it. Mars, smiling hopefully at her shocked boss, began dancing seductively to the beat. Cyrus, too stunned to think of the reason she could possibly be doing this, blurted out "What in Arceus are you doing?!"

He rushed from his seat, shrugging out of his coat to wrap it around a bewildered and hurt Mars. She sputtered in disbelief as he firmly yanked it tight around her. "Cyrus, s-sir, I'm trying t-" "Have you lost what intelligence you had? What possibly could ever push you to—to this!" He yelled, shaking his head. Tears filled her eyes. Her throat closed, disabling her from speaking. "Commander Mars, I need to say this. I-I am not interested in you. Not romantically or sexually. You work for me. I am your boss. I could lose my job and position if anyone even believed I had a relationship with one of my commanders." Cyrus reprimanded, shaking his head. She had totally lost it. Mars stood there, stunned, before her bottom lip began to tremble. Tears slid down her cheeks as she bowed her head and quickly fled the room.

Cyrus stared at the newly slammed shut door and sighed. "Women." He muttered. He glanced around, too disgusted and disturbed to even speak, and left his office shortly after that. Of course, this followed with a couple of orders dealing with the cleaning of his entire office-especially the desk. Mars was nowhere to be seen apparently but that was entirely her fault. He just didn't care for her that way—didn't know what made her think otherwise. "I'll be outside should anyone BUT Mars need me." He called out loudly.

He exited the headquarters, still shaking his head. He was just taking a breath when the sound of amused laughter filled his ears. He froze, hoping that he was just imagining things. "Well, well. Look what I found." Oh...shit! A pair of crimson red eyes peered out of the darkness, amusement clear in those brilliant orbs. He paled. "Oh no. Not you! You stay away from my ass, damn it!" Cyrus yelled, taking a step back. "Oh?" Cyrus eyed him warily. "What?" Cyrus asked, still backing up only to back into a rather large and firm object. "Huh- He turned to look around to see the vampire in question. "Oh...no, no, NO, NO!" Alucard grinned at Cyrus, who was more than petrified now. "Hm, but I thought we could play another round of grab the ass." The vampire is given a horrified look. "Wha-no! No more grabbing the ass! It's my ass. Not yours." Alucard burst into demonic laughter. "Fine, we can just grab something else."

"S-Something...else?" A confused look crossed his face. Alucard took pleasure in Cyrus' confused reaction. "Your dick." Cyrus, even more frightened, screamed "No! Not my dick!" Alucard began to slide his hand into his pants. "No! Don't touch me! Don't fucking touch me, Volkner!" He shrieked at the now confused vampire. Alucard blinked, staring down at his target. "What the hell is a Volkner?" He mused, tilting his head slightly. Cyrus merely trembled and turned abruptly on his heels to run back into the headquarters. The vampire watched him, puzzlement still clear on his face. "Volkner?" He muttered, trying to understand. Wheels began turning in his head. His eyes widened as he thought about what could have caused that reaction. Alucard snarled, his anger rising at the various images in his head. Food or not, he would not ever be used in such vulgar activities! Alucard would see the offender dead first.

Cyrus sat on the floor of the kitchen in the HQ, trembling with tears in his eyes. "I didn't ask for this..." He tried to get up, but found himself paralyzed by overwhelming fear. He gasped for air, his lungs not quite at capacity as they should be. "I need to t-try." He finally took a deep breath and picked himself up off the floor. " I just need to gather my thoughts. Some late night studying, yes... all will be okay." He sat at the kitchen table and stared at the wall in front of him, casting images in his mind. He quickly shook his head, splashed water into his face, then rubbed the water out of his eyes. When Cyrus opened his eyes to look forward again, he panicked at the sight of Saturn staring at him. Saturn gave him a very concerned look. "Master Cyrus, are you okay?"

"Yes... I-I'm fine. I just came down here for a drink is all."

"You mean the drink you put on your face, sir?" "Yes...the drink I put on my face." Saturn trembled a bit at his leaders cold sarcasm. "Sorry, sir. I just saw you sitting alone and thought you would like the company."

"No... no thank you, commander."

"Sir-"

"I said no, now get out of my sight!" The commander hesitantly nodded and walked away, but not before giving his leader one last glance of concern. Cyrus felt lost, and overall, scared to death. He shoved his hand into his pocket. "Uh?!" He pulled out what seemed to be a somewhat wilted rose. "M-Mesprit..."


End file.
